-Sombreros y Té-
by Anna Kyouyama de Asakura
Summary: No tenía por qué ofrecer más, el rubio había llegado sin previo aviso a su vida como una calamidad, le estaba causando más problemas de lo que cualquier otra de las "niñas" le habían causado. Sin embargo, sabía que "Alice" era un problema para sí mismo, tanto así que no sabía quién era, ni cómo o por qué había llegado ahí. ((HatterxAlice)) Yaoi/Lemon/One Shot


_Hola a todos! _

_Creo que hasta ahora sólo he escrito de Shaman King, pero mi nuevo fic es de otro manga que también me gusta mucho y lo conocí gracias a la persona a la que está dedicado, mon cher ami Lestat Amorth. _

_Dedicado completamente para él porque, como ya dije, gracias a él conocí éste manga y me inspiró con una imagen del Hatter y Alice que me pasó. Bueno, creo que a los dos nos gusta ésta pareja(?) y por eso quise hacerle éste pequeño one shot con todo mi amour y todo mon coeur~ jajaja_

_Espero que te guste mein cher amore!_

_También espero que los pocos o muchos fans que tenga éste manga lo disfruten, o los pocos que me den una leída jaja._

_Nos vemos!_

* * *

**-Sombreros y té-**

Un suspiro rompió el silencio de la habitación mientras el humo del cigarrillo se mezclaba con el tenue haz de luz que penetraba sutilmente por la ventana; su mirada clavada en el reloj que siempre marcaba las seis en punto, pretendía disimular lo ocupada que estaba su mente.

Era todo lo que podía ofrecerle, desde hace un tiempo su monótono estilo de vida no le permitía tener más allá de cigarrillos, una gran variedad de té y los sombreros resultado de su oficio.

No tenía por qué ofrecer más, el rubio había llegado sin previo aviso a su vida como una calamidad, le estaba causando más problemas de lo que cualquier otra de las "niñas" le habían causado. Sin embargo, sabía que "Alice" era un problema para sí mismo, tanto así que no sabía quién era, ni cómo o por qué había llegado ahí.

Mirando su rostro al dormir notó que no era más apacible que el propio en presencia de ese molesto gato al que ni siquiera podía ver, parecía tenso y hasta atemorizado, estaba soñando.

Se acercó lo suficiente para observar mejor sus finas facciones, aquel inquieto rostro casi cubierto por la sábana que se movía al ritmo de su agitada respiración, la blanca piel de porcelana que brillaba con la luz del día, los delgados labios de los que, a su parecer, no emanaban más que insultos, quejas y tonterías.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos llevándolo a dar un paso atrás para alejarse, Alice emitió un quejido abriendo los ojos de par en par con la vista al techo. Al principio no miraba nada en realidad, después de unos segundos, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para reconocer el terreno, estaba agitado, su corazón latía rápido y se calmaba lentamente mientras poco a poco se iba reintegrando a la realidad.

La perturbada mirada en los ojos azules le confirmaba que había tenido un mal sueño, ¿sobre qué?, no lo sabía, había demasiadas situaciones y cosas en la cabeza del rubio que podían causarle pesadillas.

-Vaya, parece que últimamente no has tenido una buena noche… - Y no era la primera vez en días que Alice despertaba de esa forma, en una ocasión lo había despertado con un grito a mitad de la noche.

-Fue sólo, un sueño… -Respondió para sí mismo en algo poco más audible que un susurro, tomando asiento aún con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas. Suspiró profundo y volvió la mirada al Sombrerero que estaba ahora recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su cabello estaba amarrado y lo miraba a través de los risos negros que caían sobre su rostro.

-Así es, todo fue un sueño. –Habló mientras exhalaba la última bocanada de humo del ahora extinto cigarrillo- No hay nada malo en ello, o sí?

-Ahí estaba el conejo blanco… -Respondió débilmente, con la frente apoyada en la mano que obstruía el paso de la luz.

-Ya veo –Dejó la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero sobre la mesita de noche, girando el cuerpo para mirarlo y hablar tranquilamente- Lo has estado haciendo bien, al menos o has muerto.

-Al menos no he muerto… Qué tontería es esa? –Alzó la voz volviendo la mirada al pasivo sombrerero, sosteniendo con fuerza las sábanas- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No es cualquier cosa! ¿Por qué no me gritas como siempre? ¿Por qué no actúas como tú?

Un movimiento rápido y el cañón del revólver apuntó justo al rostro del rubio, quien quedó helado ante la amenaza.-Bien, si sólo vas a quejarte, me encargaré de terminar con tu miseria ahora...- El frío recorrió su cuerpo como un relámpago; sin entender bien por qué, el miedo lo invadió, ¿no se suponía que no quería estar ahí?; tal vez con eso pondría fin a todo, el maldito juego del conejo terminaría y el tener identidad, o al menos el no ser "Alice del País de las Maravillas", dejaría de ser una molestia.

-Eres una "Alice" bastante extraña –Bajó el arma dejándola sobre la mesita, tomando asiento al lado del rubio. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras pasaba los dedos entre los risos sueltos, "Alice" podía ser una verdadera molestia, pero después de la última "Alice", él era la única persona con la que se sentía de esa manera. - De saber que seguirías quejándote, habría dejado hace tiempo que el conejo se hiciera cargo de ti. -Sintió el hombro pesado, la frente del rubio ahora estaba sobre él; tenía los ojos cerrados, con una expresión de cansancio, la primera de ese tipo que veía en su rostro desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

-No quiero morir... -Habló con voz suave, pasiva, pero ciertamente decidida- No aún.

-Aún no es tu momento -Dijo con la vista en la ventana, pensando en lo mal que lo estaba pasando y en lo desconcertante que debía ser el no saber quién eres.-Tienes el control de tu vida, tú sabes hacia dónde la diriges.

-El problema es, que no sé hacia dónde dirigirla. Sólo sé que quiero matar alconejo y, sea o no un impostor, tendré un nombre, una identidad, una vida...

-Al fin encontraste un objetivo -Habló aún con la vista en la ventana- Y pronto cuando seas independiente y yo libre, podré pedirle a la reina un descanso de tí.

Una mueca en desaprobación se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, bufando malhumorado al retirar la frente de su hombro. -De las demás "Alice" no descansaste.

-Porque las demás no eran tan agotadoras -Miró de reojo al joven, acusándolo con la mirada.

-Tal vez, pero apuesto a que con ninguna te has divertido tanto. -Le dedicó la sonrisa burlona, desde que había llegado, su única real compañía había sido él, tanto así que lo necesitaba cerca para no sentirse amenazado en ese extraño lugar en el que la lealtad y la confianza tomaban formas tan retorcidas.

-Tú eres quien necesita de mí -Aclaró pronto- Sin mi ayuda, el conejo ya te habría liquidado.

Aquello no le agradó, pero era cierto. Sin él seguramente ya estaría muerto como la anterior "Alice", lo había estado protegiendo de todo cada momento.-Creo que en eso tienes razón- Sonrió ligeramente para desviar la mirada- Gracias-

Escuchar aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, no era propio del obstinado mocoso con el que discutía y al que regañaba todo el tiempo. De nuevo el movimiento rápido de mano alcanzó el revólver para apuntar justo en medio de sus ojos. –Y ahora a ti qué te pasa? Estás actuando muy extraño.

-Imbécil! –Gruñó alterado sintiendo que su corazón se detenía por unos momentos- Qué demonios haces? Baja eso, vas a matarme!

-Debiste responder con algo más parecido a una "queja", es lo normal en ti –Bajando el arma para llevarla de nuevo a la mesita mientras el rubio sentía el alma le volvía al cuerpo- Es tu culpa por actuar tan extraño.

-Eres un idiota! –Suspiró aliviado como si hubiera contenido la respiración por horas- Qué a caso no molestas siempre con que no soy agradable ni adorable?

-No deberías esforzarte –Llevándose los dedos a las sienes con una sonrisa irónica, ¿él adorable?, ni tomando clases con la linda Oruga- Hay cosas con las que simplemente la gente no nace.

Le encantaba molestarlo, provocarlo, hacerlo rabiar; era una especie de pasatiempo, o placer "enfermo", que había adquirido en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, adoraba cada expresión en su rostro cuando lograba sacarlo de quicio con sus comentarios o caprichos. –Bien "cariño" –Habló en tono de burla, alzando una ceja con una peculiar sonrisa- Según tú, qué me falta para ser adorable?

-Demasiado, no te molestes, ya te dije que no naciste para serlo.

-Vamos, soy Alice del País de las Maravillas! –Declaró con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le molestaba- no sé qué me falte para serlo.

-Veamos, por dónde empiezo? –Suspiró con fastidio, con una sonrisa torcida y los dedos de nuevo en las sienes- No tienes ni una pizca de encanto, atractivo, o algo por el estilo, eres caprichoso, problemático, no has podido hacerte cargo del conejo y casi terminas muerto, en resumen una gran molestia.

-Sí, sí, como sea –Ignorando por completo cada palabra, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba al desviar los ojos y rascarse un poco la mejilla.

-Ves lo que te digo? –Giró un poco más el torso hacia él para alzar la voz desesperado, no era adorable, ni agradable, era un fastidio- No eres nada considerado o educado, no deberías ignorar a la gente cuando te habla! Eres un verdadero…!

El reclamo fue acallado con algo que el Sombrerero jamás, jamás, se habría esperado. Los labios del rubio sobre los propios lo dejaron atónito, inmóvil, confundido con esa repentina acción. ¿A caso era otro de sus juegos para hacerlo perder el juicio? Si eso era, sin duda era el mejor hasta ahora.

Aquel contacto no duró más de un minuto, un minuto que le pareció eterno. Logró salir del aturdimiento al mirar los traviesos ojos azules y aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó al notar la expresión del Sombrerero, una que sin duda no tenía precio.

-Y ahora… -Comenzó triunfante, arrogante, aquella expresión valía cada segundo de la osadía- Crees que puedo ser adorable?

-Qué…Qué te pasa? –Algo parecido a un sonrojo apareció en aquellas blancas mejillas, poco visible por los risos negros que caían sobre y a los costados de su rostro- Por qué hiciste eso? Deja de actuar como un loco!

Una carcajada rompió con la tensión del ambiente, no podía creer lo mucho que había disfrutado aquello-Pero "Hatter", aquí todos estamos locos! –Pausó las carcajadas solo para recalcar aquello. La expresión en el rostro del Sombrerero no tenía precio, las carcajadas la habían modificado un poco pasando de confusión a molestia, lo cual disfrutaba bastante, y a decir verdad, no era lo único que había disfrutado de su pequeña "broma".

Poco tardó en silenciar aquella estúpida risa al derribar sobre la cama al rubio, quien ahora lo miraba desconcertado y un poco sorprendido por su repentino cambio.

-Eres un verdadero fastidio. -Habló entre dientes mirando al rubio debajo suyo- Sé que en verdad te entretiene el sacarme de mis casillas y hacer éste tipo de bromas, pero creo que aún no entiendes que la gente puede llegar a cansarse muy pronto de tus bromas infantiles.

La mirada lastimera de los ojos azules fue algo que no logró descifrar por sí mismo, necesitó de la ayuda del poco astuto joven para saber exactamente a qué se refería, lo cual no demoró demasiado. El tirón de la camisa volvió a sorprenderlo, y abrió aún más los ojos al sentir de nuevo los labios de Alice en los propios. Esta vez prolongó el contacto, y los tímidos e inexpertos labios se aventuraron a jugar con los del mayor con suavidad.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, rompió la unión con la respiración un tanto agitada; nervios, ansias, no sabía exactamente qué era. Con la inquietud llenando su pecho abrió los ojos poco a poco dirigiéndolos hacia el confundido rostro del sombrerero.

-No era una broma –Aclaró en voz baja pero firme, tragando saliva con dificultad antes de escuchar cualquier reclamo por parte del otro.

-Me doy cuenta de ello –Respondió sin apartar los ojos del menor, desvaneciendo poco a poco todo rastro de confusión para mostrar una expresión más serena- Entonces, por qué?...

-No lo sé… -Su voz sonó un poco entre cortada, ciertamente sorprendido al no recibir reclamo alguno del otro, los nervios comenzaban a asfixiarlo, ¿pero nervios por qué?, ¿a qué le temía? En verdad no sabía qué responder a su pregunta, ¿por qué?, ni siquiera el pensarlo un poco ayudaría, sólo lo sentía, esa necesidad de no querer separase de su lado- No lo sé, yo sólo…

Un movimiento suave del Sombrerero lo hizo callar; su rostro de nuevo estaba muy cerca, y sintió cómo sus dedos se deslizaron por algunos de sus rubios cabellos.-Tú sólo deberías hablar menos, sólo así eres un poco adorable.

La sorpresa ésta vez se la había llevado el rubio al sentir aquellos labios reclamando los suyos con suavidad y delicadeza. El beso había logrado acelerar de nuevo su corazón, llenando de un notorio tono carmín sus mejillas de porcelana. Había pensado hasta ese día, que el llegar a ese lugar tan extraño y desconocido era lo peor que le había pasado en su miserable vida, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar que, muy a su pesar, aquello era lo más cercano a un hogar que tenía. Ese pequeño departamento con aroma a tabaco y té, el negocio de sombreros en el que sólo algunas veces le había ayudado, pero sobre todo, la compañía del malhumorado sombrerero, era exactamente todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

La intensidad de los besos comenzó a subir, perdiéndose en el dulce sabor de aquellos delgados labios. Esa no era su forma de actuar, pensaba incluso que no era él quien estaba manipulando sus acciones en esos momentos pero, si no era él, ¿quién más? También luchaba al no querer aceptarlo, que se había acostumbrado tanto a Alice que ahora sus quejas, burlas y caprichos eran necesarios para su monótona vida diaria. Fuera quien fuera ese quejumbroso y molesto rubio, lo quería a su lado.

-Ha…Hatter… -Separó sus labios por unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire antes de volver a ser atrapados por los contrarios, el Sombrerero se abrió paso dentro de la boca del rubio para explorarla y jugar con su lengua. Dejando un poco de lado la confusión y su timidez, las blancas manos subieron poco a poco para acariciar y jugar con los risos negros mientras aquella lengua hacía maravillas con la propia.

El cuerpo debajo suyo tembló un poco cuando una de sus manos acarició el abdomen por debajo de la ropa, de inmediato comenzó a levantar la camisa blanca de la pijama hasta deshacerse por completo de ella. El rubio por su parte le dedicó una mirada nerviosa, inocente, tierna a su parecer, volvió a sus labios acariciando su pecho y costados, el menor temblaba y bufaba entre besos intentando deshacerse de la camisa blanca del sombrerero.

A leguas se notaba que Alice no sabía muy bien qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, "será su primera vez", pensó, al menos con un hombre, no estaba seguro. Las torpes manos apenas lograron deshacerse de un par de botones cuando el mayor pensó que sería mejor ayudarlo. Mirar aquel pecho desnudo, y mejor formado que el suyo, le provocó otro notorio sonrojo, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pensaba que posiblemente en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, jamás había cruzado por su cabeza que podría ocurrir una situación como esa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir los labios del sombrerero recorrer su cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen. Aquello era delicioso, cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua humedeciendo la piel alrededor de su ombligo, y un suspiro escapó al sentir el par de manos intentando deshacerse del pantalón de su pijama.

El rubio le ayudó inconscientemente levantando un poco las caderas, dejando quién sabe dónde el pantalón una vez que logró quitárselo. Aquella imagen lo había logrado provocar más, el rostro lleno de confusión e inocencia, algo que no sabía que podía mostrar el molesto joven; tenía miedo, podía notarlo, no sabía si era su orgullo, o alguna otra cosa, lo que le impedía salir corriendo de la habitación en esos momentos. Apostaba más por el orgullo propio del joven, fuera lo que fuera, no declinaría al reto, seguiría con eso hasta el final.

Su delgado cuerpo se estremeció jadeando al sentir la repentina caricia en su entrepierna, el sombrerero había metido la mano en su ropa interior para masajear su miembro que, poco a poco, comenzaba a endurecerse. Miró atento al mayor con los ojos entre cerrados, las mejillas rojas hacían que el otro lo encontrara aún más deseable, aquellas eran literalmente caras que jamás había visto de Alice, caras que comenzaban a gustarle y a las que podría acostumbrarse.

Ardiendo en deseo, pero controlándose todo lo que podía, dejó un momento la entrepierna para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, retirando al fin la ropa interior de Alice para dejarlo completamente expuesto. Se colocó entre sus piernas, acariciándolas con pequeños círculos en los muslos, las caricias en su abdomen lo llevaron a mirar al rubio a los ojos. Estaba irreconocible, ese manso semblante, las mejillas ruborizadas, el sube y baja de su pecho agitado, los preciosos zafiros que brillaban al mirarlo, era lo mejor que había visto en mucho de su detenido tiempo. ¿Por qué no podía ser así más seguido? Aquella vista no tenía comparación.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un profundo y casi desesperado beso, Alice rodeó el cuello del mayor para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo al sentir un par de dedos introducirse en él. Una mueca apareció en su rostro, era un poco molesto, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar, ya había tenido la mayoría de los huesos rotos después de su terrible encuentro con el conejo, la molestia de esos momentos no era nada comparado con eso.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la invasión cuando aquellos dedos abandonaron su interior para abrir paso al duro miembro del sombrerero. Sus ojos se abrieron en una mueca de dolor rompiendo la unión de sus labios, un quejido escapó de su boca y sus uñas se enterraron un poco en la espalda del mayor.

-Duele... -Habló con dificultad, mordiéndose el labio inferior con la respiración agitada.

-Sólo relájate –Dejó algunos besos en su rostro, en su cuello, acarició los costados de la blanca piel para relajarlo; en respuesta, las piernas de Alice rodearon la cintura del sombrerero.

Intentó introducirse poco a poco sin dejar de besar su cuello, los cristalinos ojos azules comenzaron a nublarse debido a las lágrimas que asomaban. Dolía, y ni el enterrar las uñas en los brazos del otro le ayudaba un poco a calmar el dolor.

Después de tortuosos minutos, el mayor estaba completamente dentro. Miró a los ojos del rubio, la expresión en su rostro no le gustaba nada, era claro que había sufrido mucho, aún así en ningún momento le había pedido que se detuviera.

-Estás bien? –Preguntó con voz suave, muy cerca de su rostro.

-C-claro! Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Dijo sonriendo, temblando un poco sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que había derramado por sus mejillas.

-No te ves muy… -Los labios de Alice interrumpieron la oración con un profundo y lento beso.

Era claro que ni así lo iba a detener, también lo quería, deseaba estar con él, por esa razón no había salido huyendo. El movimiento lento de las caderas del menor sorprendió al sombrerero, tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba a su cuello, movimientos lentos y pausados que se veía aún le causaban algo de dolor, pero no el suficiente como para detenerlo.

Jadeó al sentir el cuerpo del sombrerero embestirlo poco a poco, sus ojos azules se perdieron en los oscuros y sus manos se posaron en la fuerte espalda para acariciarla. Los negros risos cayendo sobre su rostro, el torso perlado por el sudor, el semblante serio que no se alteraba del todo ni en medio del acto carnal, su agitada respiración, estar con él de esa manera, era increíble, y pensar que al conocer a la dulce Oruga creía que era lo más lindo que podría haber encontrado en Wonderland.

Las cada vez más fuertes embestidas lo estaban volviendo loco, aún dolía, era una sensación extraña e incómoda, su cuerpo invadido por el otro, algo completamente nuevo para él. Los besos cada vez eran más intensos, la lengua del menor era un delicioso manjar y la estrechez abrazando su propia dureza era toda una delicia. Detenía los besos para mirar sus hermosos zafiros de vez en cuando, ¿cómo iba a saber que aquel mocoso que llegó de la nada a invadir su vida, le iba a dar momentos llenos de sensaciones que le quitaban así la poca cordura que le quedaba? Los quejidos del rubio que poco a poco se transformaron en gemidos, erizaban su piel y lo provocaban a embestirlo con mayor frecuencia, aún con precaución, a pesar de todo, no olvidaba que aquello estaba resultando demasiado doloroso para Alice, y que sobre todo no quería lastimarlo.

Una de las manos se deslizó por los costados hasta llegar a la dureza del rubio, los masajes lentos que comenzó a propinarle aumentaron los gemidos en su oído, volviéndolo cada vez más loco. El masaje, junto con las embestidas cada vez más agresivas, alteró por completo los sentidos del rubio; se retorció bajo el sombrerero con gemidos cada vez más altos, sus piernas atraparon con fuerza la cintura del mayor, y sus manos perdieron el control sobre la espalda, acariciando y rasguñando su piel alternadamente.

Un ronco gemido por parte del mayor anunció el clímax, Alice por su parte, también había sentido aquel estremecimiento recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo como un relámpago, tensando cada músculo por unos momentos. Tan aturdido estaba que poco le importó que el otro dejara caer su peso sobre él, aún con la respiración agitada, acarició con la punta de los dedos toda la extensión de la fuerte espalda.

Respirando agitado sobre el cuerpo del rubio, sintió las caricias mientras su ritmo cardíaco volvía a la normalidad. Aquello, podría decir, era lo más extraño que había vivido, siendo que vivía en ese lugar de locos, eso era demasiado.

Un par de minutos pasaron para que el silencio pudiera romperse. El mayor salió del rubio para acomodarse a su lado mirando al techo. Alice también miraba al techo con una rara expresión, más bien inexpresivo, como si estuviera perdido en una ensoñación.

Suspiró antes de romper con el silencio, volviendo la cabeza hacia el rubio. -Qué fue eso?...

-Es obvio no? -Respondió con una pequeña risa aún con la vista en el techo- Tuvimos sexo.

-Lo sé! Idio... -Suspiró- Me refiero a, por qué, qué fue lo que pasó.

No estaba seguro sobre la respuesta y casi podría jurar que el otro tampoco. Amor, deseo, necesidad, tal vez no sería tan fácil etiquetar con una palabra aquél acto, sólo había sucedido.

-No lo sé –Suspiró- Lo único que sé es que… -Respiró hondo haciendo una pequeña pausa que, para el sombrerero, duró una eternidad. Lo miró expectante, ansioso sin saber por qué, sólo quería escuchar lo que el rubio tenía qué decir- …Oficialmente, estamos casados.

La sonrisa burlona de Alice lo volvió a la realidad, ¿qué clase de comentario estúpido era ese para aquella situación? Era obvio que lo estaba molestando con alusiones a los libros que el rubio había encontrado bajo su cama, aún así aquello no dejaba de ser molesto. -¿Qué estupideces dices?

-Vamos cariño, no te molestes –Rió acercándose furtivamente para deslizar un dedo por todo el pecho del mayor- Hace unos momentos estabas de mejor humor.

-Eres un idiota! Y jamás vas a cambiar! –Gruñó sonrojado con un movimiento de cabeza que alborotó sus risos, mientras las risas del rubio resonaban por la habitación.

-Es todo? –Rió un poco, mirando al sombrerero con la cabeza apoyada en la mano- Vaya, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, tu humor cambia por completo.

El tono de aquellas palabras fue un tanto sensual, ¿o había alucinado?; en fin, entre sus burlas, estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras querían decir completamente lo que había dicho, no es que lo deseara, pero posiblemente en un futuro no se negaría a aquello. –Y tú te has tomado muy en serio ese juego del "matrimonio", si algún día me casara, ten por seguro que no sería con una mujer tan caprichosa y quejumbrosa, sería con alguien dulce, tierna y sensual.

-Bueno bueno –haciendo un gesto con la mano- No te he demostrado ya que puedo serlo?

La expresión en el rostro del mayor fue algo difícil de describir, una especie de mueca que denotaba derrota, pena, conmoción y, sobre todo, derrota. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado mientras buscaba su ropa, Alice lo miraba con esa sonrisa arrogante celebrando su victoria, estaba seguro de que a partir de ese día su monótono mundo tendría cambios importantes, no del tipo de cambios que los demás suelen notar a simple vista, más bien cambios dentro de él.

Para Alice, posiblemente las cosas cambiarían también. Dejaría de ver aquél extraño mundo como un castigo, más bien como un escape, una oportunidad para saber quién era, y no es que no fuera así desde un principio, pero detestaba tanto todo aquello cuando aún no hallaba algo que lo ligara a ese extraño lugar, hasta ahora.

Amor, deseo, afecto, salvación, no podría decir exactamente qué era lo que sentía por el Sombrerero, pero desde el día en que había llegado, un fuerte lazo comenzó a unirlo, tal vez hasta dependía completamente de él, haber llegado a su pequeño departamento lleno de sombreros lo salvó de perder las esperanzas en más de una ocasión. Había encontrado un propósito, tener su propia identidad, y lo había logrado en gran parte gracias a él.

-Oye Hatter…

-Sí? –miró hacia atrás para encontrar la mirada de Alice mientras abotonaba de nuevo su pantalón.

-Qué hay de desayunar?...

* * *

_Algo fail, pero espero no haya quedado tan mal!_


End file.
